This invention relates to a method of preparation of fish-noodle(a mixture of fish meat and noodle). [fish meat (hereinafter refered as "fish")].
The method of preparation of the fish-noodle which has been conventionally used as a processed goods of fish, has been carried out by the following order.
(1) mashed materials are put into a vessel having a cylindrical type, a rectangular type or the like.
(2) a plate is inlaid at the bottom of the vessel, said plate being provided with holes having each equal size according to a requested size of the product.
(3) a pressure is applied to the vessel so as to push out said product mechanically or manually to push into a boiling water or a saline hot water.
(4) after boiled said product ripely, it is washed with water while cooling.
In this case, however, since the mashed materials are ripely boiled in the hot water or the saline hot water directly, a taste of the essential mashed material itself is dissolved into the saline hot water to damage the taste. Further, in order to push out the mashed materials contained in the vessel from it, the length to that of the vessel. Accordingly, since it is impossible to cut the product to an proper length, such means as cutting smaller or the like must be taken for obtaining a fixed length of the product. Furthermore, in case of pushing out of the vessel, its amount is not fixed and sometimes out of standard. Still further, since the pushing out operation under a pressure is repeated after filling it in the vessel, a continuous production is impossible and thus it is not appropriate to a large amount of production.